masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Who are some of the minor characters that you would like to see more of?
I would like to see Zaeed defeat his nemesis, Santiago. How is Chellick doing? Finally, I loved Kal Reeger (would love him on my squad if I didn't already have Tali) and would like to see if he and Tali had a romance. There seemed to be something between them. Unleash the Kal Reeger!!Nuveena7/Nuveena7 :Kal all the way! *tries to hold back her fangirl mode* I'd replace my whole team with him in a heartbeat... Ahem. As for his pairing with Tali, it did happen in my story (though I didn't intend it), but it's quite unrelated to ME universe and I don't really care if it will be possible in ME3 or not. --kiadony 18:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Aria. when the reapers invade i'm curious about how the criminal underworld will respond.--Raze85 15:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope to see the Rachi queen return as a possible ally in the battle against the reapers.Ser Derek of Highever 16:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I got to agree with Kal, he was by far one of the coolest quarians. I'd also like to see some more of Gianna Parasini and Captain Kirrahe. And also the turian general Septimus, I liked him.--Iiams571 02:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I would love to see Septimus again as well. I am glad to see more people liked Kal. Was it just the how the wrote him or was it the awesome voice of Adam Baldwin? I think both. Many quarians seemed to be down on their luck pilgrims who needed someone to help them and Kal Reeger was a marine ready to bust it up with some geth or whoever!!Nuveena7 21:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Nuveena7 @Nuveena7 I agree with you on Kal it was both for me. The character of Kal'Reeger was an awesome addition. I think it's easy to view most quarians as frail and fragile but not Reeger and Adam Baldwin did a tremendous job voicing and bringing the character to life that if they had used anyone else, the appeal would have been lessened. I really think Kal would be an awesome party member but I doubt that would happen. Don't get me wrong, I like Tali but sometimes she could get downright annoying in combat. --Iiams571 01:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Kal'Reegar is a boss. My favourite Quarian character by far (not a big Tali fan). Would also like to see a lot more Aria, she was an awesome character. And Conrad Verner for the comic value. Can I get a "hell yeah!" for the Patriarch too? Fat Barry 02:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) @Fat Barry I'm with ya about Patriarch. It would definitely be cool to see him become a formidable underworld figure either with or against Aria, though Aria is definitely dangerous. I'm interest to see how she reacts in the new Invasion Comic serious. It's cool to see her get some main stage spotlight. --Iiams571 02:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC)